Sick Days Not Needed
by Jillie chan
Summary: "You're sick." Kanan said, resting his hand on the back of the seat. "So?" Ezra asked, resting his head on his fist. "I'm not holding you back." "Not holding us back?" Kanan echoed. "On missions," Ezra clarified, "It'll pass in a few days."


A/N: Finally another Story that is finished and able to be posted!

Disclaimer: Disney, please stop owning every fandom I love.

* * *

><p>Ezra was not going to hold the others back.<p>

They had let him on to the _Ghost_ with an understanding that this was not a free ride.

Ezra was expected to pull his weight and the weight of the others as much as he could.

That meant swallowing any complaints that his head hurt, that he was dizzy, and pretending that he did not want to go to sleep until next year or empty his stomach of anything even resembling food.

Of course he couldn't completely fulfill that last one as he braced himself next to the dumpster; heaving into piles of dried vomit left from other people. He hated to admit that he felt better after doing that.

"_-pector six? Spector six where are you?"_ Kanan's annoyed voice crackled, as Ezra caught his breath.

Ezra swore as he pulled out his comm. "Spector One, I'm where you told me to be."

"_Spector Six, what did I say about anticipation?"_

"That it saves you time in the long run?"

"_So why didn't you anticipate like I told you to?"_

Ezra gave a frustrated growl. "I'm in position! What's the problem?"

"_The problem is that you just let the target pass you!" _Kanan snarled.

Ezra watched Kanan and Zeb speed past his position and swore. He scrambled up on top of the dumpster.

"_What happened?" _Zeb's voice jeered over the comm. "_Got distracted by a girl or something?"_

Ezra accidently glanced down at his vomit while he looked for a foot hold. "Or something...I'm on my way."

"_Forget it Spector Six, head back to the _Ghost."

Ezra rolled onto the roof; turns out he should have hurled a long time ago, he felt so much better.

Ezra bit his lip; he could give up and go back to the _Ghost_ or he could make it up to Kanan and Zeb by pulling some weight.

Ezra stood and closed his eyes, reaching out with the Force to find the target.

There, heading east…

If he went that way he could easily intercept the target.

Ezra's eyes snapped open and he ran across the roof tops using the Force to quicken his pace.

He was pleasantly surprised to see that he had timed it perfectly, as he leapt off the roof knowing full well that he wouldn't make the next one.

He landed on the back of the rodian's speeder startling the bug eyed alien…and Kanan judging by the squawks coming from the comm.

The Rodian gave a surprised yell and Ezra wasted no time in hitting the brake. With the accelerator to the floor and the sudden brake the speeder spun out of control and sent the riders flying as it hit the side of the alley.

Ezra, used to rough landings, tucked and rolled coming up without any bruises. The Rodian also seemed to know how to handle unexpected stops, though not as well as Ezra, and the two unsteadily rose to their feet.

The Rodian pulled a blaster, pointing it in Ezra's direction. The Rodian fired, missing Ezra as the weapon swayed too much to aim.

Ezra had no such problem as he pulled back his slingshot and fired into the target's shoulder making him drop the blaster.

The bug eyed alien turned only to see Zeb's speeder blocking his escape route.

"'ello again," Zeb said with a malifecent smile on his face.

The Rodian turned to run the other way only to have Kanan's fist slam into his face.

Kanan bent down going through the Rodian's pocket looking for the stolen defense plans. The Jedi looked over his shoulder at Ezra, his frustration at the Padawan obvious. "I thought I told you to go back to the _Ghost_."

"I assume the word you were looking for was 'thanks', in which case you are _sooo_ welcome."

Zeb grabbed the teen's shoulder forcing him to look at the Lasat. "You almost got yourself killed with that stunt."

Ezra made a show of shrugging his shoulders and gave Zeb a cocky smirk. "You guys are just mad 'cause I got here first."

"You wouldn't 'ave needed to 'get 'ere first' if ya 'ad gotten 'im back at your post!"

The nausea was starting to creep over Ezra again, and he took a few breaths to try to settle his stomach. "I'm sorry. I got…distracted."

Zeb gave him a look that Ezra didn't know what to make of; like he didn't believe the teen but there was something else mixed in that Ezra couldn't place.

Kanan stood, the disk in his hands as he looked Ezra over.

Ezra felt like his was being measured. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Kanan asked with a look similar to Zeb's on his face.

Ezra scoffed, ignoring the feeling of vertigo that tried to tilt everything. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kanan looked at Ezra for a hair too long before he stuffed the disk into his jacket pocket. "Just asking."

The Rodian started to push himself back up only for Zeb to hit him on the head again.

"Alright we head to the rendezvous point. Spector Six, ride with Spector Four."

Zeb rolled his head along with his eyes at the order.

Ezra settled behind the Lasat, quietly sighing in relief as he closed his eyes. He forced his eyes open and subtly bit his lip to wake himself up.

Job wasn't done just yet, and he wasn't going to hold the others back.

* * *

><p>Kanan gave Zeb a look who rolled his eyes again but kept an eye on Ezra on the way back.<p>

The trip was uneventful for once; no storm troopers, Tie fighters, crazy Sith on their tail, or even the bickering between Ezra and Zeb.

That alone put Kanan on edge: since when did those two NOT bicker?

They pulled alongside the Ghost waving at Sabine, a PADD in her hand as she took inventory.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kanan watched Zeb jerk his shoulder back to shake Ezra awake. Ezra started, looking around in confusion and for once Zeb was tactful enough to ignore that Ezra had dozed off.

"How'd it go?" Sabine asked with a playful smile.

Kanan held up the disk between his index and middle finger. "One set of recovered defense plans for the Diancie Colony as ordered."

"Nice, did he have anything else?"

Kanan looked thoroughly affronted, "What do you think I do? Just go through the pockets of our targets looking for loose credits?"

Sabine raised an eyebrow.

"Only twelve," he said holding up the money.

She smiled, plucking the credits out of his hand. "And now you've paid me for last night's sabacc game."

Kanan made a show of holding up his hands in exasperation (which was almost convincing except for the hint of a smile on his face) as she and Ezra walked into the _Ghost_.

Zeb walked up behind Kanan who looked over his shoulder.

"Kid's burning up, couldn't keep 'is eyes open on the way back." Zeb nodded toward the _Ghost_. "What'd you gonna do 'bout it?"

"Don't worry, I got a plan."

Zeb's ears flattened. "Has anything ever gone exactly to plan?"

Kanan gave a sarcastic chuckle and didn't answer.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ezra, you hungry?" Sabine asked as she pulled out a few protein bars and space waffles for the two of them.<p>

Ezra never turned down food, probably, Sabine mused, because food was hard to come by on the streets.

She thought about how Zeb had told her that the easiest way to unload the worst chores on Ezra was to give the teen half of her dinner.

Ezra sat at the table propping his head up with his fists. "Not hungry, thanks."

Sabine whirled around in shock. "Are you feeling okay?"

Ezra lifted his head up to glare at her. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"The kid with a black hole for a stomach just turned down space waffles!"

Ezra rested his head back on his fists again. "I'm just not hungry; it's not the end of the galaxy."

Sabine opened her mouth to argue the point when Hera popped into the galley. "Hey, Sabine, I need your help."

"Hera, Ezra turned down food!" Sabine declared pointing at the kid.

"I'm just not hungry!" Ezra exclaimed, frustration in his voice.

Hera gave Ezra a measured look and cocked her head back. "It happens. Sabine, the _Phantom _has a couple of repairs that could use your expertise."

Sabine looked at Hera like she was crazy, gesturing at Ezra with each word. "_**Ezra,**_ turned, down, _**food**_!"

Hera gave a controlled shrug. "He said he's not hungry."

Sabine narrowed her eyes, readying for a fight. Then she caught Hera's eyes slid over to the other door and back to Sabine.

Sabine looked over her shoulder to see Kanan standing in the doorway. The Jedi gave a small nod and Sabine turned back to Hera. "What's wrong with the _Phantom?_"

"Navigation computer isn't as accurate as it could be. Either you and me fix it or we let Zeb and Ezra have a go."

Sabine thought back to the last time those two were in charge of repairs, the two had goofed off, leaving Sabine and Hera stranded on an abandoned base with rabid creatures trying to eat the girls. "Lead the way."

Sabine followed the Twi'lek to the shuttle. "So is anything actually wrong with the Nav-Com or were you just trying to get me out of the way?"

Hera gave her a smile. "A bit of both."

Sabine rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>As Sabine left the galley, Kanan stepped in seeing Ezra sitting on the table leaning heavily on his fists.<p>

"Just the guy I was looking for." Kanan said, "Figured we could do some training on route."

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Kinda hard to train with a lightsaber on the ship while in hyperspace."

"Not that kind of training."

Ezra made a noise that was a cross between an exasperated sigh and a whimper.

"Come on, it wouldn't be that bad, I promise." Kanan said, sitting down next to the Padawan.

"So it will be _bad_," Ezra snarked but without a lot of the humor the barb would have normally.

"I thought it was about time to try some meditation. It'll help you focus; which frankly you _need_."

"Great." Ezra said without feeling "How do we do it?"

Kanan rolled his shoulders. "First we relax."

"Don't we have to sit cross legs?" Ezra asked, Kanan could see the teen's interest, despite the fever.

"The important thing is to be comfortable since you can easily lose track of time and do this for hours on end." Kanan said, "Keep your back straight, though."

Ezra made that sound again as he leaned back against the bench. "I thought we had to relax?"

"Do you want to try standing after having your spine in a curve?"

Ezra closed his eyes. "Next?"

"Concentrate on your breathing." Kanan took a deep breath. "'I'm breathing in; my focus is on breathing in. I'm breathing out; my focus is on breathing out.' Just repeat that to yourself, over and over. Don't worry if you find your thoughts crowded, that's normal for the first couple of times. Just focus on your breathing, okay, Ezra," The kid didn't say anything, "…Ezra?"

Kanan looked over at Ezra to see the Padawan had fallen asleep, and he could feel through the Force that the kid was asleep not just in meditation.

Kanan wasn't sure what how to feel. On the one hand the plan to make the physically exhausted Ezra sleep worked. On the other hand, the Jedi hadn't expected it to work _so quickly._

Kanan huffed, shaking his head. He gently laid the back of his hand against Ezra's cheek; Zeb was right about Ezra running a fever.

Ezra jerked awake, away from the touch, and opened his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"You're sick." Kanan said, resting his hand on the back of the seat.

"So?" Ezra asked, resting his head on his fist. "I'm not holding you back."

"Not holding us back?" Kanan echoed.

"On missions," Ezra clarified, "It'll pass in a few days."

"Did you take any medicine already? If not, Hera keeps some fever reducer-"

Ezra scoffed. "Don't bother; I've had worse. I'll live."

Kanan stared at his Padawan with the regret that it took so long to discover Ezra. Force, did no one take care of this kid?

Ezra frowned at Kanan's scrutiny and stood up quickly. "Look it's no big dea-"

Ezra paled suddenly, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth as he doubled over.

Kanan jumped up, using the Force to pull the waste bucket to him from across the room and shoved it under Ezra's mouth. Ezra clumsily grabbed the bucket, heaving forcefully but nothing came up. He stopped, panting and shaking, sitting down heavily.

Kanan gently rubbed the teen's back.

"S-sorry," Ezra said, breathlessly.

Kanan gave a rueful smile. "Kid, we all get sick every once in a while. You should get some sleep."

Ezra shook his head. "I still have to-"

"Not a request." Kanan helped the Padawan to his feet.

Ezra shook him off. "Don't baby me, I'm fine, okay! I can still do my job!"

Kanan narrowed his eyes as something clicked in his mind. "Did you throw up on the mission?"

"I-" Ezra looked away, swaying gently.

The hesitation was answer enough.

"You're going to lie down and take something for that fever."

Ezra bristled, walking out of the room to his bunk. "Save it, I can live without it. We might need it later."

Kanan followed, putting a hand on the teen's shaky elbow. "You know, you're more stubborn than Zeb when he's sick. I didn't think that was possible."

Ezra looked up at the Jedi with confusion and fever-reddened eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're sick and surprisingly stubborn. Why don't you want me to help?" Kanan prodded, opening the door to Zeb and Ezra's room.

"Not worth it." Ezra murmured as he climbed the ladder to his bed.

Kanan almost asked what wasn't worth it but he had a bad feeling he knew what Ezra meant.

"Get some sleep; I'll be back with something for your fever in a bit."

Ezra gave a noise of agreement as Kanan pulled a blanket over the Padawan.

* * *

><p>Zeb found the fever reducer where it was supposed to be: in the drawer in the common area.<p>

"Karabast," he swore quietly as he grabbed the bottle heading to his cabin.

He approached the room right as Kanan stepped out.

"Kanan."

The Jedi easily caught the bottle that Zeb tossed.

"How is he?" Zeb asked, trying not to let his concern show.

Kanan raised an eyebrow and gave the Lasat a grin. "I think we found someone more stubborn than you when sick."

Zeb scoffed. "Please, kid's a blasted pain all the time."

Kanan rolled the bottle between his hands. "Zeb? Go easy on Ezra."

Zeb rolled his eyes. "Relax, I'm not going to pick on the kid when he's sick. He'd be a right terror when it's my turn."

Kanan had a pensive look on his face.

Zeb's ears perked in curiosity. "What?"

"…Nothing, just…just go a little easier on the kid." Kanan said, stepping back into the room.

Zeb followed, mulling over the Jedi's words. He blinked out of his thoughts when he realized Kanan was trying to coax Ezra into taking the fever reducer.

"C'mon kid, it'll make you feel better."

"I'm fine, we might need it later." Ezra protested looking as far from fine as he could without dying.

Zeb's ears flattened in annoyance. "Kid, for you it's 'later'."

"I'll live," Ezra promised, which would have worked better if the kid wasn't so pale and unfocused.

Zeb rolled his eyes. "Listen you, either you take that medicine or I shove it down your throat."

"Zeb-" Kanan warned.

"Try it and I'll make sure to hurl on you." Ezra threatened, looking far too close to being able to carry it out.

Zeb took a step back. "Better than tossin' your cookies on a mission."

Kanan buried his face in his hand. "Already did."

Zeb whirled at Kanan, looking back and forth between Master and Apprentice as the Lasat remembered how the kid was late on his cue. "He- wha-Kid!"

Ezra sat up glaring at both of them. "Look, I did my part of the job and you are all making a big fuss over nothing! I'm fine, I pulled my weight, and I don't know what else you want-!"

"Ezra."

Zeb shifted away from Kanan, feeling like he was an intruder in his own room as the Jedi stared hard at the kid.

"Nobody likes being sick," Kanan said, firm but calm, "And I appreciate that you are giving it your all when you don't feel like it. But none of us will be focused on the mission if we're too busy worrying about you."

"You don't have to worry 'bout-"

"Too bad, we do. We have a couple of hours till the rendezvous, so take some medicine and get some sleep. I promise you'll both feel better and be more useful."

Ezra glared at them for a moment longer before holding out his hand for the pills. The Padawan popped him in his mouth; a crunch and a face the kid made let the two men know that Ezra had chewed the pills.

"You're supposed to swallow those whole." Kanan said, wincing in sympathy.

"Ugh, too late."

Kanan shook his head, a small smile on his face as Ezra dramatically flopped back down on to his bunk.

Kanan turned to Zeb with a question in his eyes.

Zeb huffed. "I'll keep an eye on 'im."

"Thanks," Kanan said, as he left the room, both of them ignoring Ezra's muffled protests of being treated like a kid.

"Aw, pipe down, yah Loth-rat, you're giving me an headache. And don't you _dare_ get me sick!"

"Just for that, I hope you do," Ezra muttered bitterly, rolling over.

* * *

><p>Hera was checking their coordinates when she heard Kanan's boots enter the cockpit.<p>

"Hey, Love, Sabine and I managed to get the Phantom to go shape. Nav-com's finally accurate. How's Ezra?" She asked without looking back.

Kanan sat down heavily into the co-pilot chair.

"That bad, huh?" She snarked with a grin.

Kanan was quiet.

Hera looked over to the co-pilot's seat to see Kanan staring out into the stars with unseeing eyes, his elbows on his knees.

Hera quickly secured the ship's computer and turned to her dearest friend. "What's wrong?"

Kanan started, blinking at Hera. "What?"

"I said 'what's wrong'?"

Kanan let out a breath. "Nothing really, I just didn't expect Ezra to be so stubborn."

"Sounds like there's more to it."

"Maybe or maybe I'm reading too much into it."

Hera shrugged. "Possible, but it's bugging you so spill."

Kanan was silent for a moment. "Do you think Ezra feels…wanted here?"

Hera tilted her head and crossed her arms. "I think so…I mean he was happy to be back after going under cover at the academy." She gave him a mischievous smile, "I know _you_ were."

"I know, I know," Kanan held up his hands to forestall any teasing. "It's just that Ezra seems determined to…I don't know, prove himself or something."

"'Prove himself?' What makes you say that?"

"He kept going on about not holding us back. Practically said he wasn't worthy of a couple of fever reducers, and actually tried to convince me that we should save the medicine for when we really need it."

Hera bit her lip. "As much as I hate to say it: It's kinda expected."

Kanan slouched into the chair. "He's been here for months!"

"And Ezra's been on his own for _years_, Love. He's still a little insecure. Remember what you said when we found out about Master Luminara? 'He thought I didn't want anything to do with him?' Makes sense, first time gets sick he tries even harder than normal."

"He doesn't have to."

"Ezra wants to. He just doesn't want to let us down."

"No, right now I'm letting _him_ down."

Hera nodded. "I think at the moment we all are. The only thing we can do is try to show him that we're there for him. That he's not alone."

Kanan nodded, mulling over her advice. "And I think I have just the Jedi lesson."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, kid's fever wasn't too bad; should clear up by at least Empire Day. Perfect amount of downtime to train before we ruin the Empire's birthday."

Hera smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

Fin

* * *

><p>AN And we all know how Empire Day ended


End file.
